L85A1
The L85A1 is a British Assault Rifle. It entered inconspicuously into the game during the 07-28-09 Patch in the Supply Case - AR (its variant, the L85A1 CAMO, was confirmed to be in the case, but not the original weapon itself) before being released in the Shop. On the 8/12/08 Sub-patch the L85A1 was released into the Shop with the high Rank of First Lieutenant II. Its bullpup design (weapon design with magazine in back of gun) allows it to be a very compact weapon, making it one of the rifles with the highest Portability without the reduction of most stats. It features a burst-fire capability. Pros: * The L85A1 has surprisingly high accuracy for a rifle of its size and power. * The rifle's Rate of Fire is high enough to outperform other assault rifles, with a higher fire rate than the UMP. *The weapon's reload speed is one of the fastest of all the Assault Rifles in the game. Cons: *Recoil, leaning more on the close-quarters combat side; this weapon may be hard to control on far-range automatic fire *Sights cannot be put on: this weapon does not have the ability to attach Scopes or Reflex Sights to improve range or accuracy. Its damage is about the same as AK-74U and AUG A1. Trivia *The L85A1 MOD rivals the G36E. *Some players think this gun is actually the L85A2, as the original L85A1 tends to jam quite often and Combat Arms` doesn`t. Other than fixing the jamming, the L85A2 performs the same as the L85A1, making this idea a possibility. Variants L85A1 CAMO The L85A1 CAMO is an Assault Rifle that was placed in the Supply Case - AR in the 07-28-09 Patch. It is a variant of the L85A1, which is the weapon but with a jungle-like camouflage paint on most parts. It keeps the fast reload and burst firing mode to make this weapon deadly. It may be only a Cosmetic Variant of the L85A1. L85A1 MOD The''' L85A1 MOD''' is a NX variant of the L85A1. Instead of the iron sights/carrying handle on top of the gun, it has a pre-attached SUSAT Scope on it. Unlike regular ACOG/Trishot Holosight scopes, this scope has a different reticule and zooms in further, similar to the unique scopes of the AUG A1 and the G36E. Plus, the gun has a higher damage rating, but only just slightly higher to retain weapon balancing. The recoil of this gun is very similar to the G36E. It retains the other stats the L85A1 has including impressive accuracy and the available burst-firing mode. This weapon can be rented with NX in the Black Market. All modifications except scopes can be attached to the L85A1 MOD, because it already has one. The L85A1 MOD cannot be obtained by a Black hisec case. It was purchasable as a Permanent Weapon from 11/18 - 11/25. Also, it could be bought as Permanent Weapon again from 12/23/09 - 1/4/10 L85A1 MOD CAMO The L85A1 MOD CAMO is a variant of the L85A1. It has a preattached scope, something not found in the L85A1. It has a very unique scope, a SUSAT Scope, which is not found on any other guns or variants of other guns. It has higher magnification than that of ACOG scopes. The scope has Sniper Level Magnification, like the popular G36E, causing it to SEEM to have a lot of recoil. When combating medium range targets, it gets quite hard to aim because the scope jumps around alot. The L85A1 Mod Camo features slightly increased damage than the GP variant, the L85A1. There is no difference between the L85A1 Mod Camo and the L85A1 Mod, besides the camo. Media thumb|300px|left Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary